


Perypetie Harry’ego i Syriusza

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Barebacking, Blow Job, Character Study, Established Relationship, Graveyard Sex, Harry Has Nyctophobia, Harry is thinking way too much, Light Masochism, Light breathplay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Post-War, Psychological Horror, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smoking Sirius, kind of, unconventional therapy, where Light Side wins
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Po wojnie, mimo że wygranej przez Jasną Stronę, Syriusz całkowicie zatraca się w swoim szaleństwie, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego. Ten w żadnym wypadku nie chcąc opuszczać swojej jedynejmiłościrodziny, nie odstępuje Syriusza na krok. Jest uczestnikiem każdego pomysłu Blacka, od tych niewinnych, jak zwykła randka po zmroku, aż po te zakrapiane czystą groteską, jak...Nie zwracają uwagi na nic, nikogo. Nie widzą świata, gdy są razem, co dodaje im siły do dalszego życia, a więc z całych sił starają się trwać przy boku tego drugiego, tak, by nikt już nigdy ich nie rozdzielił.A jeśli ktoś by choćby spróbował — jednoznacznie wydałby na siebie wyrok śmierci.





	Perypetie Harry’ego i Syriusza

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane z trzeciej osoby: perspektywa Harry’ego.
> 
> Napisałam to w dwa dni, możliwe więc, że znajdują się jakieś błędy lub nieścisłości. Jeśli takie znajdziecie, śmiało powiadomcie mnie o tym w komentarzu!
> 
> Jak zwykle moją betą była [Neni_Northug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neni_Northug).

 

— Harry.

    Chłopak uniósł głowę, przesuwając swoje spojrzenie z palącego się w kominku ognia na Syriusza, który w dłoni trzymał szklankę z ich ulubionym trunkiem. Przyjął ją chętnie, rozsiadając się wygodniej w wielkim fotelu, w którym jego ciało wręcz przyjemnie tonęło. Syriusz zajął miejsce obok niego i popijali tak w ciszy Ognistą Whisky, która wypalała w nich wszelkie zarodki poczucia winy, czy bólu, którego w zdrowy sposób nie potrafili się pozbyć.

— Słyszałem, co mówiła Hermiona — przemówił po chwili Syriusz, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Najwyraźniej zaklęcia dziewczyny nie były w stanie powstrzymać mężczyzny od dowiedzenia się, o czym tym razem starała się konspirować. — Nie podoba jej się nasza relacja.

— Nie musi. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie widząc problemu. W końcu to nie było tak, że Hermiona była nieomylna. Ona miała swoje racje i poglądy odnośnie tego, co było właściwe, a co nie, a Harry miał własne. Nie potrzebował niczyjego przyzwolenia, czy błogosławieństwa. Wystarczył mu fakt, że Syriusz odwzajemniał jego uczucia i byli ze sobą szczęśliwi.

— Uważa, że powinieneś znaleźć pracę — powiedział zgorzkniale, a jego głos stał się nieco chrapliwy, jak gdyby zmuszał się do dalszego mówienia. Po chwili jednak ponownie przemówił: — I częściej odwiedzać ją i Rona…

— Nie chciałbyś, żebym znalazł pracę, prawda? W końcu nie miałbym wtedy możliwości, aby być przy tobie przez cały czas. — Odłożył szklankę na stolik obok i zwrócił swoje spojrzenie na Syriusza, który wyglądał jak zbity pies. — Zresztą, nie musimy martwić się o pieniądze. Potterowie mają wystarczającą ilość, aby żyć godnie przez kolejne dwieście lat, a dodając do tego rekompensatę od Ministerstwa… możemy żyć nawet lepiej od Malfoyów. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie na samą myśl dalszego niewerbalnego znęcania się nad Lucjuszem, którego dawno by wtrącił do Azkabanu, gdyby nie fakt, że Draco z jakiegoś pokrętnego i tylko znanego sobie powodu potrzebował jego oparcia.

    Syriusz przykrył jego dłoń swoją i zacisnął ją delikatnie, jakby na dowód, że dalej tu był, przy nim, żywy i gotowy na wszystko.

— Nie potrzebujesz pracy… do Hogwartu również nie wróciłeś specjalnie dla mnie — powiedział powoli, jakby starając się przekonać samego siebie o swojej wartości i tego, jak wiele znaczył dla kruczowłosego, którego uśmiech poszerzał się z każdą kolejną chwilą.

— Wreszcie możemy być razem, w spokoju i z dala od innych, czyż to nie wspaniałe? — zapytał retorycznie, doskonale znając odpowiedź na to pytanie. Pragnął jednak potwierdzenia ze strony Syriusza, który czasem miewał pewne chwile wątpliwości. Harry jednak za każdym razem je rozwiewał, nie chcąc, by zakorzeniły się na dłużej w pięknym umyśle mężczyzny. W dodatku tak często wyznawał mu miłość, że zaczął powoli zapominać o tym, iż również on sam powinien takowe uczuciowe zapewnienia kierować w swoją stronę, by nie zaniedbywać samego siebie. Kto jednak mógł go za to winić? Życie u boku tak doskonałego czarodzieja równało się z pewnymi wyrzeczeniami, których Harry z chęcią był w stanie się podjąć, jeśli to oznaczało dodatkowe uszczęśliwienie swojego ukochanego.

— Tak, Harry, dokładnie. Jest wprost idealnie. — Uniósł jego dłoń do swoich ust i ucałował palec, na którym połyskiwał srebrny pierścionek. Harry wciąż pamiętał dzień, w którym zapieczętowali swoją bezgraniczną miłość.

    Dzień ten był słoneczny i ci nieliczni, którzy zostali zaproszeni, z całych sił starali się cieszyć z ich szczęścia. Harry widział dokładnie po minach niektórych, jak bardzo chcieli wypowiedzieć na głos swoje obiekcje, jednak bali się reakcji nowożeńców, jak i tłumu zebranego wokół nich. Najwyraźniej niechęć do zepsucia przyjęcia trzymała ich w ryzach, za co Harry był całkowicie wdzięczny. W końcu nie chciał niepotrzebnie marnować kolejnych reliktów należących do Jasnej Strony.

    Dalej pamiętał to zdziwienie zebranych, gdy czarodziej będący mugolskim odpowiednikiem księdza dopełniającego sakramentu małżeńskiego, zaczął wypowiadać tak starożytne formułki, które z użycia wyszły już wieki temu. Doskonale wyryła mu się w pamięci mina pełna szoku Billa, który najwyraźniej żałował, że ostatecznie nie zdecydował się na tak silnie zobowiązującą przysięgę, gdy brał ślub z Fleur. Z tego, co Harry wiedział, mężczyzna nie chciał jeszcze bardziej nastawiać swojej matki przeciwko ćwierć wilii, która wciąż w Anglii, mimo ciągłym działaniom Hermiony w rządzie, nie była uważana za człowieka, tylko magiczne stworzenie.

    Cóż, Harry mógł dumnie wyznać, że on i Syriusz nie mieli żadnych oporów. Postawili wszystko na jedną kartę, dopełniając antyczny rytuał, nie zważając na głosy sprzeciwu, które umilkły w tej samej chwili, gdy pocałunkiem Harry i Syriusz dopełnili przyrzeczenia, bezkresnej obietnicy, której nic nie było w stanie złamać. Tym sposobem przestał być Potterem, a stał się pełnoprawnym Blackiem. Był to najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu, wreszcie pozbył się nazwiska, które ludzie łączyli z czymś boskim, a jednocześnie z czymś, co było ich mottem na lepsze jutro. Wystarczyło w gazecie ujrzeć słowo „Potter”, by sprzedaż diametralnie wzrosła do góry, a grono zainteresowanych powiększyło się pięciokrotnie. Nie brał tych statystyk znikąd, Hermiona miała w sobie ten pokład nietaktowności, by pokazać mu wyniki, jako małą ciekawostkę, do czego mógłby być zdolny, gdyby tylko zaczął działać. Gdyby tylko wyszedł do społeczeństwa i zaczął dawać przykład innym. Nie rozumiała jednak tego, że Harry nienawidził być Potterem, a kochał bycie Blackiem. Swojemu dawnemu nazwisku zawdzięczał jedynie ciąg nieszczęść oraz poznanie treści pieprzonego proroctwa, które wydała na niego opętana czarownica.

    A to wszystko było możliwe dzięki wcześniejszym działaniom Draco. Po wielu rozmowach z Syriuszem ten ostatecznie zdecydował się zadeklarować w banku Gringotta jako pełnoprawny Lord Black. Mimo posiadania na swoim karku dwukrotnej ilości obowiązków i zobowiązań znalazł czas, aby zrobić porządek z drzewem genealogicznym Blacków, na które powrócili wszyscy ci przed laty wypaleni, wydziedziczeni. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że cała tapeta w domu zeszła ze ściany wraz z momentem, gdy Syriusz postanowił, że muszą wyremontować Grimmauld Place, jeśli chcą tu dalej mieszkać. Tym sposobem dokonali prawdziwego cudu i pierwszy raz mogli uznać swój własny kąt za przytulny.

— Harry. — Usłyszał swoje imię, które Syriusz wypowiadał z taką namiętnością i desperacją, jak gdyby miał być to ostatni raz, gdy był w stanie przemówić na głos.

    Kruczowłosy wstał z miejsca i podążył za Syriuszem, który w drodze na górę, złapał go za dłoń.

    Ich wieczory były święte. Nikt nie miał prawa im przerywać bądź zakłócać ich spokoju. Mogłoby się palić i walić, i kolejny czarnoksiężnik mógłby siać śmierć i zniszczenie, a dla Harry'ego liczyłby się tylko Syriusz i jego dobro. Wiedział, że od niego również mógł oczekiwać tego samego poświęcenia. Nie mógł jednak tego samego powiedzieć o swoich przyjaciołach, za nich nigdy nie byłby w stanie poręczyć. Byli zbyt zmienni, zależni od sytuacji i otaczających ich ludzi. Żyli dalej jako pionki manipulacji, nie udało im się wyrwać z krępujących ich ciasno sznurów, mimo wielu starań Harry’ego, który chciał ujrzeć swoich przyjaciół jako wolnych ludzi. Skoro jednak woleli pozostać w swoich szklanych domach, Harry nie zamierzał dłużej psuć ich wizji nieskazitelnego życia, w którego schemat ani trochę się nie wpisywał, gdy jego mężem był Syriusz Black.

— Dobranoc, Harry. — Pocałunek w czoło trwale zakończył natłok myśli chłopaka, który ułożył się wygodniej w ich wspólnym łóżku, gdzie prześcieradło pachniało seksem, kołdra niewerbalnymi słowami otuchy, a poduszki słodkością pocałunków.

* * *

  
    Od razu po śniadaniu Syriusz postanowił zabrać Harry’ego do kina na film. Najwyraźniej tygodniowa gadanina chłopaka o nim dała mu do myślenia i załapał aluzję.

    Drogę przebyli na motocyklu Syriusza. Harry ciasno obejmował ramionami mężczyznę w pasie, a wszelkie myśli starał się odepchnąć na dalszy plan. Nie chciał swoim brakiem duchowej obecności zepsuć ich słodkiej randki. Ubrał się nawet w swoje najlepsze ubrania, które Syriusz pomimo ich komplementowania, częściej je z niego zdzierał, aniżeli wpatrywał się w nie choćby przez dłuższą chwilę, by w jakiś sposób pokazać swoje uznanie. Jego postawa ustawiała Harry’ego bardziej w przeświadczeniu, że dobór ubrań był kompletnie nieważny. Tyle było z docenienia jego trudu. Chłopak jednak na to nie narzekał, czując radość w każdym rodzaju uwagi, którą Syriusz mu poświęcał.

    Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Syriusz zaparkował swój motocykl na parkingu, a następnie zdjął kask z głowy Harry’ego, który wraz ze swoim zmniejszył zaklęciem i włożył do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. Miał ją na sobie zawsze, gdy planowali wybrać się gdzieś jego zaczarowanym pojazdem. Harry’emu podobało się to, jak na nim leżała oraz to, jak dodawała mu seksapilu.

    Syriusz, zauważając intensywne spojrzenie chłopaka, uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie i ucałował przelotnie jego usta, a następnie chwycił go za dłoń. Skierowali się w stronę wejścia, ciesząc się z porannych pustek w budynku. Harry wybrał akurat tę godzinę, gdyż był stuprocentowo pewny, że w poniedziałek o dziewiątej nie spotkają wielu mugoli na swojej drodze. Dorośli już dawno siedzieli w swoich pracach, a nastolatkowie zapewne spali w najlepsze, ciesząc się wakacjami i brakiem przymusu wczesnego wstawania.

    Podeszli do kasy, gdzie Syriusz wdał się w wymianę zdań z młodą kobietą, stojącą za ladą. Harry zauważył, jak uśmiechała się do jego ukochanego, jak trzepotała sklejonymi rzęsami. Jeśli myślała, że wypychaniem biustu na ladę przy wydawaniu reszty pieniędzy zapewni sobie choć trochę uwagi ze strony jego mężczyzny, to suka grubo się myliła.

    Harry przybliżył się do Syriusza, obejmując go jedną ręką w talii, a ustami zahaczając o jego małżowinę uszną, za którą następnie zaczął składać krótkie pocałunki, przez cały ten czas kątem oka wpatrując się prosto w oczy zdziwionej dziewczyny. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się takiego widoku z samego rana.

— Syri, chodź już — wyszeptał, nie chcąc, by nadal wpatrująca się w nich zdzira, usłyszała imię jego ukochanego.

    Ulotnili się z miejsca, idąc w ramię, w ramię ze sobą, nie mając problemu ze znalezieniem konkretnej sali, w której miał się odbyć seans. Weszli do środka jeszcze oświetlonej sali i wspięli się po schodach na samą górę, gdzie usiedli bardziej po prawej stronie. Poza nimi na ten sam film przyszło zaledwie kilku mugoli. Nie musieli się więc martwić tym, że byli na widoku. Większość z ludzi wybrała środkowe miejsca, dzięki czemu między nimi znajdował się dość spory dystans. A dodatkowo, zawsze mogli użyć zaklęcia, by nie ryzykować, że ktoś ich zauważy, a co gorsza — usiądzie gdzieś niedaleko. Harry więc od razu machnął różdżką, zyskując przez to pytające spojrzenie Syriusza.

— Coś jest nie tak, Harry? — zapytał, a Harry miał wrażenie, że specjalnie nie wnikał w jego wcześniejsze zachowanie. Jakby czuł się dumny i zadowolony z jego działań.

— Wszystko w porządku, Syri — odparł, obserwując bacznie salę. Gdy zobaczył jakiegoś rudego mugola, przypomniało mu się o Ronie, który odwiedził go przedwczoraj, nie chcąc być jednocześnie w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co Hermiona. — Ron chciał, żebym był świadkiem na jego ślubie z Lavender.

    Syriusz uniósł brwi, najwyraźniej zdziwiony zmianą tematu, jednak nie skomentował tego, tylko objął ramieniem Harry’ego, przyciągając go do siebie, na co Harry mruknął cicho z aprobatą.

— Możemy pójść razem — powiedział po chwili, całując Harry’ego w czubek głowy, a następnie zmierzwił mu dłonią włosy. — Na kiedy go zaplanowali?

— Za dwa tygodnie, podobno Lavender ze swoimi rodzicami już od pół roku wszystko planowali — wyjaśnił, a z jego ust wydobyło się ciche ziewnięcie. Dlaczego te reklamy musiały tak długo trwać?

— Szybka jest — skwitował Syriusz.

— Cóż, wcale jej się nie dziwię, ani Ronowi. — Westchnął ciężko, nie lubiąc myśleć o przyjaciółce i jej irytującym zachowaniu. — Zapewne nie chciał ryzykować, że Hermiona się o czymś dowie i zdąży im przeszkodzić. Nie rozumiem jednak dlaczego w ogóle wtrąca się w jego sprawy, gdy sama jest w stałym związku z Krumem.

— Może nie potrafi się pogodzić z tym, że każdy z was ułożył sobie życie bez jej ciągłej pomocy? — zażartował Syriusz, przejeżdżając palcami po jego karku, co wywołało przyjemny dreszcz na skórze chłopaka.

— Możliwe — odrzekł krótko. — Jak dobrze wiesz, to właśnie Lavender wspierała Rona w każdym jego przedsięwzięciu, nawet już za czasów szkolnych. Hermiona natomiast lubowała się w podcinaniu mu skrzydeł; czasem świadomie, a czasem i też nie.

    Harry czuł, że jeśli nie zmienią tematu, to ponownie zacznie gubić się w swoich nieprzyjemnych wspomnieniach, które uporczywie przypominały mu o jego nastoletnich latach.

— Chyba się już zaczyna.

    Syriusz miał rację.

    Już po krótkiej chwili spowił ich mrok, a olbrzymich rozmiarów ekran zabłysnął białym światłem, oślepiając Harry’ego na kilka sekund. Zamrugał parę razy, a następnie skupił się na rozpoczynającej się fikcyjnej akcji, nie zwracając uwagi na grające w tle cienie.

    Mimo swoich wszelkich starań już po kilkunastu minutach czuł się, jakby wraz z siedzeniem, na którym się znajdował, opadał w bezdenną otchłań. Złapał się mocniej ramienia Syriusza, który spojrzał się na niego przelotnie i ucałował go w czoło, po czym powrócił do oglądania seansu, gdzie dwóch detektywów starało się odnaleźć sprawcę masowego zabójstwa w miastowych bankach. Harry jednak nie potrafił skupić się na fabule, gdy czuł ogromną potrzebę znalezienia się bliżej ukochanego, który byłby w stanie ukrócić jego wewnętrzny i niewytłumaczalny niepokój.

    Wraz z głośnym wybuchem padł na kolana, czując chwytające go za ubrania lodowate szpony. Gdy do jego uszu dobiegły jęki kobiet z filmu, przed oczami stanął mu obraz obślizgłej jaskini, gdzie jedyną iluzją ludzkiego towarzystwa były tonące inferiusy. Rozgrzany pocałunek na jego ustach zlał się z tym mokrym, pełnym żalu i goryczy, który miał nieszczęście doświadczyć jako pokutę za dopuszczenie do śmierci Cedrika.

— Harry, do cholery!

    Słowa przesączone zmartwieniem, przerażeniem i zdezorientowaniem opanowały mózg Harry’ego, a gdy do odpowiednich jego części dotarły bodźce z zewnątrz, był w końcu w stanie zobaczyć rzeczywistość przed nim się znajdującą. Składała się ona z klęczącego przy nim Syriuszu, dotykającym go dłońmi po twarzy, przecierając jego łzy, które nieświadomie połykał wraz z piekącą go w gardło śliną.

— Jesteś w stanie usiąść, Harry? — zapytał roztrzęsionym głosem, próbując ustabilizować chłopaka w jednym miejscu. Zbladł, jakby co najmniej zobaczył trupa na ekranie, a nie tańczącą striptizerkę, której zadaniem było uwodzenie bandytów. Tyle przynajmniej Harry zrozumiał z kontekstu dialogów, na których skupił się, by nabrać punktu zaczepienia i do końca się nie załamać.

    Jednak był blisko Syriusza, który nie odstąpił go choćby na krok, trwając przy nim i będąc na każde jego skinienie.

— Nie. — Popchnął Syriusza, przez co ten z powrotem znalazł się na swoim siedzeniu. Na klęczkach zbliżył się do mężczyzny, gdzie dłonie ułożył na jego kroczu, pragnąc jak najszybciej rozpiąć pasek jego spodni.

— Harry, czy to aby najlepszy pomy… — Spojrzenie, które kruczowłosy mu posłał, wystarczyło, żeby Syriusz zaprzestał udawania, że kierował się zdrowym rozsądkiem.

    Zamiast tego, jego dłonie znalazły się we włosach chłopaka, który nie przejmując się nadchodzącą migreną, wziął w objęcia swych warg członka Syriusza. Ten westchnął głośno, mamrocząc coś, co jednocześnie mogło brzmieć na wyznanie miłosne, jak i na inkantację zaklęcia. Harry uśmiechnął się na tyle, ile był w stanie, wdychając zapach ukochanego. Działał on na niego lepiej niż niejedno zielsko, które nieustannie przepisywał mu Neville wraz z Luną. Stanowczo twierdzili, że powinny mu pomóc z męczącym go natłokiem emocji, wspomnień i koszmarów. Nic jednak nie wiedzieli, nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że to Syriusz był jego lekiem na wszystko. To dzięki wzajemnym wsparciu ich zabawa nigdy się nie kończyła.

    Ani Hermiona, ani nikt inny podający się za jego przyjaciela nie miał prawa na nowo stawiać bariery między nim a wolnością. Nie po to, Harry z Syriuszem zburzyli swój mur moralności, by ponownie stać się niewolnikami społecznych oczekiwań. Nie dotyczyły ich już żadne ograniczenia. Mogli dokonać wszystkiego, gdy byli dyskretni w swych działaniach. No bo, któż by spodziewał się po Obrońcy Uciśnionych, że ten będzie w stanie skracać życia, tak samo, jak i je wydłużać? Wojna, z którą go kojarzono, według Harry’ego nigdy się tak naprawdę nie skończyła. Na wolności dalej znajdowała się spora ilość śmierciożerców, jak i również tych innych, nienaznaczonych parszywą skaryfikacją zwolenników idei Voldemorta.

    Harry usłyszał jęki rozkoszy dochodzące z filmu, gdzie pewnie kobieta w jeszcze inny sposób starała się zająć uwagę morderców. Dla niego jednak liczyły się tylko te odgłosy dochodzące z gardła Syriusza, którego dłoń znajdowała się na jego karku, zaciskając się na nim od czasu do czasu. Momentami go pośpieszał, a momentami wędrował palcami drugiej dłoni po policzkach chłopaka, dotykając przez skórę miejsc, gdzie aktualnie znajdował się jego członek. Wyraźnie zafascynowany tym, z jak wielkim uwielbieniem Harry się nim zajmował. To, jak gwałtownie wdychał powietrze, jęczał i mruczał, doprowadzało Syriusza do całkowitej ekstazy. Zaczął komplementować każdy ruch chłopaka, zachęcając go do częstszego włączania do gry języka, który był „idealny”, „doświadczony dzięki praktyce”, „poza całowaniem najlepszy do obciągania”. Harry rozpływał się nad każdą z tych pochwał z osobna, starając się wydobyć z Syriusza coraz to nowsze, z pomocą swoich działań, do których dodał dłonie. Sunęły po podbrzuszu mężczyzny, sprawiając, że jego koszulka się podwinęła. Następnie swoje miejsce znalazły głębiej pod bielizną Syriusza, który tylko wysunął się bliżej im na spotkanie.

    Gdy do uszu Harry’ego dobiegł krzyk pełen grozy torturowanej kobiety, zamknął oczy, nie chcąc już nic widzieć, żadnych nowych obrazów. Nie powstrzymało to jednak jego umysłu przed projekcją ciemności, w której ujrzał najgorszy moment swojego życia. Moment, w którym był bliski stracenia swojego ukochanego, którego jeszcze nie zdążył przekonać do zalet potencjalnej relacji. Pamiętał, jak myślał, że widział go wtedy ostatni raz, gdy jeszcze wątpił w ich wspólne przeznaczenie. Pamiętał, jak błogo się czuł, sprawiając, że ta suka wyła z bólu, niczym ubijana świnia. Dzięki temu był jednak w stanie kupić trochę czasu i zwrócić uwagę Zakonu Już Nie Tak Żywego Feniksa na śmierciożerczynię. Na całe szczęście zdążył wydostać Syriusza z głębin Zasłon Nie Tak Prawdziwej Śmierci, zanim było za późno. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, że pomógł mu Moody, rzucając Nie Tak Legalne zaklęcie na jednego z padniętych w sali śmierciożerców, który posłużył im się za „zamiennik”.

    Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na śmierć, zwłaszcza gdy trwała wojna, nie mieli na to _czasu_. A co do nieczystego zagrania jego i Moody’ego, cóż, nie zamierzał się nikomu spowiadać, jak zdołał uratować Syriusza. Nawet węsząca przez miesiące Hermiona nie znalazła choćby ścieżki, prowadzącej do prawdy. Harry swoich sekretów pilnował tak mocno, jak tego, by nikt nigdy nie skrzywdził jego ukochanego. A jeśli kiedykolwiek poczułby potrzebę wyznania swoich grzechów… wyspowiadałby się Syriuszowi w ich łóżku.

    Harry otworzył ponownie oczy, czując, że jego ukochany był już blisko spełnienia. Uniósł wzrok na Syriusza, który od razu odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. I to z taką intensywnością, z takim oddaniem, bezgraniczną miłością. Jego oczy, niczym w hipnozie, krzyczały: „Zrobię, co tylko zechcesz!”.

    Ostatnie słowa mężczyzny, które w chwili orgazmu przemieniły się w krzyk, jednocześnie mogły być wyznaniem miłości, jak i otępiającego od środka bólu. Harry jednak pozostał przy tym pierwszym, połykając wszystko, co uznał za nagrodę swoich działań.

    Akurat, gdy usiadł z powrotem na miejsce, a Syriusz przywrócił się do względnego porządku, powitał ich sztuczny świt, a seans ostatecznie dobiegł końca. Syriusz jednak postanowił ich osobistą sztukę kontynuować za drzwiami ich sypialni, gdzie odwdzięczył się Harry’emu i upewnił, że wszystko było już w porządku.

* * *

  
— Harry, wstawaj!

    Kruczowłosy wymamrotał coś ospale w odpowiedzi, nie mając ochoty na wczesną pobudkę. Do jego uszu jednak wciąż uparcie dobiegały szmery, przechodzenie z łazienki do sypialni, z sypialni do łazienki, natarczywe przeszukiwanie szuflad biurka, odgłos zderzających się z posadzką przedmiotów, w pewnej chwili nawet zdawało się mu, że słyszał, jak buteleczka atramentu poturlała się po śliskiej powierzchni. Ostatecznie rozbudził się, gdy usłyszał odgłos rozbitego szkła. Otworzył szeroko oczy i od razu odwrócił się w stronę Syriusza. Ten jednak nie leżał tuż obok niego na łóżku, nie było go na swoim prawowitym miejscu i Harry przeraził się, że ten go opuścił już na zawsze, w amoku, gdy Harry go nie posłuchał.

    Okazało się to jednak kłamstwem, gdy z ciężkim tąpnięciem Syriusz wskoczył na łóżko, przygniatając Harry’ego swoim ciężarem. Wzrok chłopaka zdążył już przywyknąć do panującej w pomieszczeniu ciemności. Z łatwością więc ujrzał trzymaną przez Syriusza różdżkę, którą w niego celował. Kruczowłosy zapytał mężczyzny, co planował zrobić, ten jednak zaśmiał się jedynie, stwierdzając pod nosem, że to strata czasu.

— Nie ma czasu na przebieranie się, chodź, Harry, no już, wstawaj! — Chłopak niechętnie wstał, opierając się o Syriusza, dzięki któremu jeszcze nie upadł. Ku jemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu nie był to wczesny poranek, lecz całkowita noc. Po chwyceniu swojej różdżki ze stolika nocnego rzucił szybkie _Tempus_ , które uświadomiło go o fakcie, że zbliżała się północ.

— Syriusz, co ty… — Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć swojego pytania, gdyż mężczyzna złapał go mocno w talii i teleportował się z nim na zewnątrz.

— Chodź, Harry — wyszeptał Syriusz, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę, czekając, aż ten ją przyjmie. Kruczowłosy bez namysłu splótł ich dłonie. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się szeroko i pospiesznie obaj przeszli przez olbrzymią bramę, prowadzącą — jak się okazało po szybkim rozeznaniu Harry’ego — na teren obszernego cmentarza, którego granic nie był w stanie dostrzec.

    Mieli szczęście, że był środek lipca i temperatura w nocy należała do tych w miarę przyjemnie orzeźwiających. Mimo to dziwnie było Harry’emu stąpać tak boso po wilgotnej od wczorajszego deszczu trawie. Nie zdążył nawet założyć skarpetek, tak niespodziewanie Syriusz wywlókł go z ich przytulnego łóżka, do którego najchętniej by teraz wrócił. Jednak wizja zostawienia ukochanego samego w tym nieprzyjaznym dla nich otoczeniu wydała się Harry’emu zdradą nieporównywalną do tej od tego paskudnego szczura, który mógł tylko dziękować łańcuchowi pokarmowemu za to, że uratował go od znacznie gorszego losu.

    Lekki wiatr rozwiał mu skołtunioną grzywkę do tyłu, stawiając jego bliznę po raz niezliczony na światło widoczne (bo aktualnie dziennym nazwać go nie mógł). Harry był wdzięczny mugolom za wynalezienie laserowej korekcji wzroku, dzięki której nie musiał już nosić swoich wiecznie skrzywionych i porysowanych okularów. Przez całe jego życie przysparzały mu jedynie problemów, jak i były jego najsłabszym punktem podczas walki. Oczywiście, po wojnie nie musiał już dłużej walczyć. Nadal jednak okulary przeszkadzały mu w codziennych czynnościach, a co najważniejsze — podczas uprawiania seksu z Syriuszem. To dzięki niemu ostatecznie zdecydował się na operację. Plus, Syri uważał, że wyglądał słodko bez okularów. To mu wystarczyło do zebrania w sobie odpowiedniej dawki odwagi na położeniu się na stole, pokładając całą swoją nadzieję w urządzeniach, których działania ani trochę nie rozumiał.

    Syriusz cały czas trzymał go mocno za dłoń. Gdyby nie otoczenie, Harry uznałby tę całą aranżację za niebywale romantyczną i równie spontaniczną eskapadę. Chociaż po chwili namysłu i tak wszystko, co było związane z jego ukochanym, było równie urocze i intrygujące.

    Ciemne chmury nad nimi górujące rozstąpiły się, ukazując księżyc w pełnej krasie. Harry’emu przez głowę przeszło, że gdyby Remus nadal żył, najpewniej hasałby teraz z Łapą w głębinach lasu. Wilkołak jednak zmarł podczas ostatniej bitwy tak jak i mnóstwo innych niewinnych niczemu i nikomu ludzi. Chociaż czekaj, w sumie nie tak niewinnych, skoro podążali ślepo za Dumbledorem, któremu chłopak zawdzięczał swoje mizerne dzieciństwo. Pieprzony starzec.

    Syriusz ponownie zwrócił jego uwagę, gdy przystanął na chwilę przy grobie Andromedy Tonks, która ostatecznie również dołączyła do bitwy, tym samym skreślając swoje szanse na zaopiekowanie się wnukiem, Teddym. Obowiązek ten ostatecznie spadł na Draco Malfoya. Harry z tego, co pamiętał, ostatni raz widział go w Ministerstwie Magii, gdzie po godzinach blondyn pieprzony był przez samego Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Czy tak teraz zapewniał sobie stałą posadę, by zagwarantować sobie i Teddy’emu godne życie? A może jednak był to rodzaj zakazanego owocu, miłości, na którą rodzice Malfoya nigdy by nie pozwolili? Cóż, pewnie, nawet gdyby o tym wiedzieli i mieli pewne obiekcje, to ich głos i tak w obecnym czasie był tak samo ważny w rządzie, jak ten od skrzatów domowych. Harry z każdą kolejną zawistną myślą czuł coraz to większe zadowolenie. Było wiele rzeczy, na które Lucjusz Malfoy zasługiwał, Harry najbardziej czerpał satysfakcję, gdy wyraźne było wyszydzanie starszego czarodzieja i tego, jak magiczne społeczeństwo miało go za synonim gówna. Tyle skurwielowi było po oddawaniu czci czystej krwi. Ludzie dokładnie tej samej wykluczyli go z Wizengamotu jak najgorszy rodzaj szlamu.

    Harry omal się nie potknął o wystający korzeń, na co przeklął głośno, co o dziwo rozbawiło Syriusza na tyle, by parsknął głuchym śmiechem. Brzmiało to tak niewłaściwie, zwłaszcza w sercu cmentarza. Mimo to kruczowłosy nie potrafił czuć się źle z tego powodu. Nie robili niczego, czego śmierciożercy nigdy nie próbowali praktykować na oczach swojego kata.

    Po chwili doszli do kolejnego szeregu kamiennych tabliczek, gdzie większość napisów na nagrobkach straciła na intensywności, przez co nie istniała możliwość identyfikacji zmarłego. Ścieżka, którą zaczęli stąpać pod ich stopami, była tak twarda, a jednocześnie chrupiąca, jakby usiana była z resztek kości, które nigdy nie znalazły swego miejsca u prawowitego właściciela. Czy oni też kiedyś tak skończą? Za życia zapamiętani jako wojenni bohaterzy, a po śmierci na wieki zapomniani?

    Brak jakiejkolwiek zróżnicowanej roślinności wśród grobów zastanawiała Harry’ego. Czy aby ziemia była tu niewystarczająco żyzna, by cokolwiek mogło wyrosnąć? Widział jedynie same chwasty, najwyraźniej obrazujące charakter tutejszych pochowanych.

    Wiatr zawiał mocniej, przyprawiając Harry’ego o gęsią skórkę, której ostatnimi czasy doświadczał częściej w chwilach ekstatycznego uniesienia, niźli ze zwykłego, ludzkiego odczucia chłodu. Nagie drzewa, w tej ciemności bardziej przypominające splecione ze sobą szkielety, niźli obijające się o siebie suche gałęzie, sprawiały, że Harry miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś im ironicznie bił brawo za odważny czyn, którym było postawienie nogi na tej przeklętej ziemi. W żadnym wypadku nie pomagał fakt, że znajdowali się tu w środku nocy, w obezwładniającej wszelkie zmysły ciemności. Harry miał wrażenie, że przesuwające się po podłożu cienie były ich osobistymi dementorami, śledzącymi ich. Jakby tylko czekały na chwilę samotnej słabości, całkowitej izolacji, nieuchronnego odosobnienia.

    Syriusz zatrzymał się ponownie, tym razem jednak na dłuższą chwilę. Wskazał palcem na ledwo widoczny w tym nikłym świetle księżyca napis, znajdujący się nad wejściem do mauzoleum: „Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków”. Pod nim znajdował się jeszcze jeden, który mimo nieznajomości Harry’ego, jeśli chodziło o język francuski, zapamiętał, co te dwa słowa znaczyły: „Toujours Pur” — „Zawsze czyści”. Siłą woli powstrzymał odruch wymiotny.

    Harry zauważył zmianę na twarzy Syriusza, który jak w transie zaczął swój wywód o homofobicznych krewnych, którzy nie tylko względem mugoli i tych, którzy popierali ich prawa bądź żenili się z nimi, zachowywali się w sposób rasistowski.

    Tak nagle jednak, jak zaczął mówić, tak i przestał. Odwrócił się gwałtownie do Harry’ego i złapał jego twarz między swoje spocone dłonie.

— Harry, ufasz mi, prawda? — Chłopak skinął głową, nie potrafiąc chwilowo wydobyć z siebie żadnych słów.

— Chcesz mi pomóc zemścić się na moich przodkach? — Kolejne skinięcie, już bardziej pewne, dzięki nowej determinacji, która odżyła w Harrym na myśl, że będzie w stanie jakoś uszczęśliwić swojego ukochanego i ulżyć mu w bólu.

— Zrobisz wszystko, o co cię poproszę? — Harry delikatnie objął palcami nadgarstki Syriusza, który uśmiechnął się słodko na ten gest i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

    Harry natomiast z przyjemnością wypowiedział te pożądane przez Syriusza słowa.

— Zawsze na twój rozkaz, Syri.

    Harry wpatrzył się w te stalowe tęczówki, które ku ironii z jego samymi tworzyły motyw domu, do którego za wszelką cenę nie chcieli się dostać. Syriusz natomiast przejechał palcami wzdłuż klatki piersiowej chłopaka, gdzie delikatnie dotykał każdy guzik jego koszuli z osobna, który następnie z pomocą magii rozpinał się, powoli ukazując jego nagą skórę. Po szybkim rozejrzeniu się po okolicy Harry odetchnął z ulgą, nie widząc nikogo (nie licząc tajemniczych cieni, które jego nyktofobia przemieniała w żywe bestie, czyhające na niego z zakamarków drzew, nagrobków, jak i jego własnego, aktualnie niechronionego umysłu). Czuł jednak spokój, wiedząc, że nie byli to prawdziwi ludzie, a dokładniej czarodzieje, którzy najpewniej będąc świadkami zaistniałej sytuacji, pstryknęliby im parę deprawujących zdjęć, które ukazałyby się w porannym wydaniu Proroka Codziennego, przyprawiając ludzi o zawał. Może wtedy wreszcie zostawiliby ich w świętym spokoju, widząc, do czego obaj byli zdolni.

    Syriusz wybudził go z jego chwilowego amoku, gorącym w tym skostniałym świecie pocałunkiem. Od razu dał się temu uczuciu pożądliwości poddać, pozwalając Syriuszowi na wszystko, czego tylko pragnął. Prawdą było, że tylko w jego ramionach czuł się bezpieczny. Mógłby tak zostać już na wieczność… no, może nie na tym cmentarzu, a w ich sypialni, gdzie spędzali jedne z najlepszych chwil w swoim życiu.

    Po chyba kilku minutach, gdy jego usta już niewerbalnie krzyczały o potrzebę przerwy w tej romantycznej czynności, Syriusz pociągnął go za ramię i razem weszli do środka grobowca, których drzwi według Harry’ego otworzyły się zbyt łatwo.

    Syriusz zapalił zaklęciem zakurzone pochodnie, wiszące na ścianach, które oświetliły ten zapyziały rozgardiasz. Harry’emu przeszło przez myśl, że wolałby, aby jego prochy zostały gdzieś rozsypane, aniżeli jeszcze po śmierci miałby gnić w klaustrofobicznych kanciapach.

    Zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż ścian, na których widniały niezbyt mu znane starożytne runy… jeśli dobrze pamiętał słowa Hermiony, to Krum specjalizował się w nich, nie licząc jego zamiłowania do Quidditcha. Najwyraźniej nawet po zerwaniu z jednym fanem tego sportu, nie ominęło ją wpadnięcie do podobnego kotła z drugim wybrankiem serca.

    Harry usłyszał pstryknięcie typowe dla mugolskiej zapalniczki. Obrócił się w stronę Syriusza, który akurat zaciągał się dymem papierosa, wpatrując się wprost w niego. Zdziwił go fakt, że dalej trzymał tę zapalniczkę przy sobie, która była jednym z pomniejszych prezentów dla niego od Harry’ego, gdy ten poddał się w zwalczeniu niezdrowego uzależnienia swojego ukochanego. Nie naciskał na niego jednak długo, w końcu kim był, by ograniczać jego wolność? Nigdy, przenigdy nie dopuściłby do tego, by Syriusz uznał go za zagrożenie. Już zawsze mieli pozostać dla siebie swoimi osobistymi ostojami, w których za każdym razem potrafili osiągnąć harmonię. W końcu nie na daremno wzięli najbardziej zobowiązujący ślub w całym magicznym środowisku na przestrzeni wieków. Jeden z takich, po którym ich magia stała się wspólna i niemogąca zostać zerwana przez nikogo. Żadne unieważnienie nie było w stanie ich rozdzielić. Ich dusze, ich magia złączona była na _zawsze_ , co dotyczyło ich życia obecnego, pośmiertnego, jak i tego w przypadku reinkarnacji. Jeśli przeznaczenie odnośnie bratnich dusz istniało, Harry z czystym sumieniem mógł przysiąc, że Syriusz właśnie był jego drugą połówką. Tak idealnie wpasowali się w każdym aspekcie, każdej dziedzinie nauki czy magii (dzięki Syriuszowi Harry polubił nawet Numerologię, w której mężczyzna był jednym słowem wybitny!).

— Harry, kochanie…

    Głos Syriusza obił się o uszy kruczowłosego, który od razu znalazł się u boku czarodzieja, czekając niecierpliwie na jego dalsze słowa. Czy chciał mu teraz coś ważnego wyznać? A może przejść do działania? Jak jednak Syriusz planował zemścić się na swoich przodkach, skoro ci już od lat gnili tu, niczym bezwartościowa, plugawa padlina?

    Harry poczuł na sobie nacisk obu dłoni Syriusza, który trzymając wciąż palącego się papierosa między wargami, zepchnął go wprost na kamienną płytę, pod którą najpewniej znajdowały się spróchniałe szczątki kogoś z rodziny Syriusza.

— Arcturus Black, pieprzony skurwielu — wypowiedział z obrzydzeniem Syriusz, unosząc różdżkę i kreśląc jakieś znaki pod grawerowanym imieniem i nazwiskiem przodka, na którego grobie aktualnie siedział Harry, zastanawiając się dalej nad planem ukochanego.

— Nie myślałeś, że te groby mogą być przeklęte i niszcząc je, sprowadzimy na siebie los gorszy od śmierci? — zapytał kruczowłosy, wpatrując się w twarz Syriusza, która w sekundzie zmieniła się w szczerze rozbawioną.

— Harry, nie jestem idiotą — odparł, podchodząc do niego. — Kilka dni temu zdjąłem wszystkie, nie masz się o co martwić, kotku.

    Och, _kotku_. Harry chyba zaczął już rozumieć, w jakim kierunku szły myśli Syriusza. Zwłaszcza kiedy ten dłońmi przyszpilił go plecami do kamiennej płyty, która o dziwo nie była tak samo brudna, jak wtedy, gdy tu weszli.

    Jego koszula rozchyliła się na boki, a dłoń Syriusza od razu znalazła swoje miejsce tuż nad jego nierówno bijącym sercem. Nie wiedział, czy to od duszącego i suchego powietrza ich otaczającego, czy może od wizji tego, co Syriusz planował z nim zrobić tu i teraz. Nie miał jednak nic przeciwko. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał. Zawsze przyjmował wszystko, co Syriusz mu dawał z niebywałą wdzięcznością i pełnym szacunkiem. Cenił każdy gest, pocałunek, dotyk i słowo. A całego swojego ukochanego uważał za najważniejszy i najbardziej bezcenny ze skarbów świata. Ich prywatnego świata, do którego nie dopuszczali nikogo innego. Dzięki temu byli uczestnikami własnej sztuki, to oni ustanawiali zasady, wszelkie ograniczenia, zobowiązania i korzyści. Miłość oczywiście odgrywała tu największą rolę.

— Harry — głośne sapnięcie wyrwało się z ust mężczyzny, który przez czas rozmyślań kruczowłosego, zdążył wyzbyć go z dolnego odzienia.

    Ku zadowoleniu Harry’ego, Syriusz również nie miał na sobie już żadnych ubrań. Jak zwykle wyglądał fantastycznie, jego ciało rozgrzane najpewniej od uczuć do niego, bądź nienawiści do swej rodziny. Zemsta czy nie zemsta, Harry nie mógł się doczekać zbliżenia ze swoim upadłym aniołem, którego społeczność niesłusznie zesłała na wieczne potępienie. Nie do Azkabanu na szczęście. Tam, już nigdy więcej Syriusz nie trafi, nie, gdy Harry pilnuje go o każdej minucie dnia.  
    Kiedyś, gdy nie mogli sobie pozwolić na wspólne życie, Harry w trakcie jego nieobecności był jedynie imitacją człowieka. Teraz jednak znowu mogli stać się jednością, gdzie otaczająca ich magia cały ten boski proces ułatwiała.

    Harry wygiął plecy, gdy dłoń Syriusza zjechała na jego udo, starając się go podtrzymać w komfortowej dla nich obu pozycji. Po kilku kolejnych zapewnieniach Syriusza, że go kocha całym sobą i jest tylko i wyłącznie jego, wszedł w niego bez jakiegokolwiek uprzedniego zaklęcia, które znacznie ułatwiłoby penetrację. Jednak gdy Harry sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, która leżała gdzieś nad jego głową, Syriusz go powstrzymał, mówiąc: „Dzisiaj bez magii, zaufaj mi, Harry”. I Harry ufał mu, nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek się to zmieniło, jednak zapewnianie o tym ukochanego uważał za powinność. Nie potrafił niestety uformować sensownego zdania, gdy Syriusz wsuwał i wysuwał się z niego tak energicznie. Jego jęki więc musiały wystarczyć, jako szczere wyznania.

    Po krótkiej chwili, w której Syriusz nie przestał delektować się zarówno ciałem pod nim, jak i papierosem w ustach, do Harry’ego doszedł fakt, że mężczyzna do niego przemawiał. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało, gdy wreszcie zrozumiał sens jego wywodu, jednostronnego monologu, podczas którego Harry’emu coraz bardziej było przykro. Syriusz musiał przeżywać tak horrendalne katusze za czasów swojej młodości. Gdyby Walburga Black dalej żyła, Harry był święcie przekonany, że byłby jej długoletnim katem.

— Wiesz, co takiego robił mi ojciec, gdy zaczął mieć podejrzenia co do mojej orientacji? Wiesz, kiedy zacząłem podejrzanie znikać na kilka godzin za dnia, wciskając wszystkim wokół kit, że pieprzyłem jakąś czystokrwistą dziewczynę, starzec zaczął węszyć. Z perspektywy czasu potrafię zauważyć pewne niedociągnięcia w swoim dawnym działaniu, jednak pierwsze reakcje ciężko było mi wtedy zakamuflować… Ojciec połączył fakty, widząc moją niechęć, gdy matka przedstawiała mi jakikolwiek kontrakt z córkami z czystokrwistych rodów, podczas gdy wizja zostania uczniem sławnego Mistrza Numerologii, by zdobyć doświadczenie i zawód wydała mi się znacznie ciekawsza od zakładania rodziny.

    Harry słuchał w ciszy (nie licząc miarowego oddechu, pomniejszych sapnięć i jęków, przeżywanej rozkoszy) i niemałym zdziwieniu o przeszłości ukochanego. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby mu w tej chwili odpowiedzieć, więc cierpliwie wsłuchiwał się w jego głos, jak i sprośne odgłosy zderzających się jąder Syriusza z jego ciałem. Fakt, że nie użyli żadnych zaklęć wyciszających, trochę go martwił. Nie chciał, żeby jakiś tam grabarz ich przyłapał, a do tego miał czelność widzieć jego ukochanego nago.

— Wiesz, co wtedy mój ojciec uznał za skuteczny _trening_? — Harry pokręcił głową, obserwując, jak Syriusz z niepokojąco rozszerzonymi źrenicami wyjął papierosa z ust, chwytając go między palcami. — Za każdą złą odpowiedź przypalał mi skórę.

    Głos Syriusza przez chwilę wydał się Harry’emu pusty, odległy, pozbawiony wszelkich emocji.

    Krzyknął głośno, wręcz agonalnie, gdy poczuł, jak palący go ogień spotkał się ze skórą na jego klatce piersiowej. Nie próbował się jednak oddalić, nie śmiał nawet, nie chciał. Syriusz miał pełne prawo sprawiać mu ból, jeśli miało mu to w jakiś sposób pomóc  oczyścić się z żalu i bólu. Nikt inny nigdy nie próbował go zrozumieć, tylko Harry był jego ostoją, a jako ostoja, nie mógł tak po prostu od niego uciec. Było to wbrew ustanowionym zasadom. A Harry mimo bycia gryfonem, w których krwi płynęła chęć buntu, równocześnie był lojalny swym przekonaniom. Lojalny Syriuszowi po życie i śmierć. Wytrzymał tortury z rąk samego Riddle’a, da radę więc z małym uniedogodnieniem.

— Bywały dni, gdy potrafił całe moje ręce naznaczyć tymi okropnymi zaczerwienionymi okręgami — ciągnął swój wywód Syriusz, niewzruszony na wszelkie bodźce zewnętrzne, skupiony jedynie na kochaniu się z Harrym, jak i wpatrywaniu się w twarz ukochanego. Sprawiał jednak wrażenie, że w ogóle nie widział tego, co miał przed sobą. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby Syriusz był teraz w tylko sobie znanym miejscu, jakby nieobecny był duchem, a jedynie ciałem. Wspomnienia czasem potrafiły być prawdziwsze od obecnej rzeczywistości. Może właśnie to działo się obecnie w głowie Syriusza?

— Jednak w momentach, gdy nie umiałem już dłużej wytrzymać z tą całą propagandą, wszczynałem kłótnie, umyślnie podjudzałem rodziców i resztę krewnych, chciałem, aby zrozumieli mój punkt widzenia, moje poglądy i racje… — Harry zachłysnął się gwałtownie piekącym go w nozdrza powietrzem, gdy dłonie Syriusza (na szczęście niedopałek papierosa odrzucił już gdzieś na posadzkę) znalazły się na jego obojczyku, delikatnie na niego naciskając.

— Gdy nie mogli mnie już dłużej słuchać, gdy mieli mnie już dość, jednak zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie mogli mnie na wieki uciszyć… — Ucichł na chwilę, a Harry w jego oczach ujrzał pojawiające się łzy, które miał ochotę zetrzeć dłonią. Nie miał jednak na to siły, kiedy brakowało mu odpowiedniej dawki czystego powietrza. — Podduszali mnie, Harry, podduszali mnie, jak jakieś nic niewarte zwierzę! Jak przeszkodę w ich koncepcji idealnej czarnomagicznej rodziny! Pierdolone wyrażanie własnej opinii było dla nich jedynie gównianym pyskowaniem!

    Krzyki Syriusza przemieniły się we wrzaski, a wrzaski w pełne goryczy szlochanie, po którym wreszcie Harry mógł normalnie oddychać, gdyż dłonie mężczyzny puściły jego obolałą szyję.

    Niezrozumiałe słowa Syriusza przerodziły się w westchnienia pełne rozkoszy, gdy powrócił do chwili obecnej, gdzie doprowadzał Harry’ego do pełnych ekstazy jęków. Aż wydawać by się mogło, że wydarzenie sprzed chwili w ogóle nie miało miejsca. Jakby to było jedynie kolejne przywidzenie Harry’ego, którego koszmarom udało się znaleźć drogę do jawy, przez co chłopak często przyłapywał się na wpatrywaniu w coś, czego nikt inny oprócz niego nie widział. Działo się to jednak tylko wtedy, gdy nie było przy nim Syriusza, który działał na niego leczniczo. Zawsze wiedział, jak poprawić mu humor, jego samopoczucie lub co zrobić, by zaprzestał popadania w melancholię czy głębokie zamyślenie…

— Harry, kotku, dojdź dla mnie, dobrze? — Usłyszał zza ścian zdesperowany głos Syriusza, który nadal chaotycznie się w nim poruszał, doprowadzając Harry’ego do kolejnych zawrotów głowy, tym razem niesprawionych przez brak tlenu. — Nie chcę już tu dłużej być, rozumiesz?

    Harry skinął głową, rozumiejąc go doskonale. Chwycił Syriusza za dłoń, nakierowując ją na swoje krocze. Mężczyzna od razu zaczął przejeżdżać wzdłuż jego członka, spiesząc się, jakby od tego zależało co najmniej ich życie.

    W chwili, gdy był blisko pociągnął Syriusza do siebie, nie chcąc skończyć ich stosunku bez choćby jednego, namiętnego pocałunku — obietnicy, że zawsze już będą razem. Zagryzł jego wargę mocno, gdzie po chwili poczuł jednocześnie dwie rzeczy: krew oraz ogarniający go orgazm.

— Harry, przepraszam, naprawdę. — Po raz kolejny słowa Syriusza dochodziły do niego jakby zza jakiejś niewidocznej dla niego bariery. Zaczął mieć już tego dość. Tak samo, jak i tego obskurnego miejsca.

— Syri, chodźmy już stąd — poprosił, nie zwracając uwagi na dalsze przeprosiny, sypiące się z ust drżącego na ciele mężczyzny, który po chwili podał mu jego spodnie od piżamy.

— Harry, a zbezczeszczenie reszty grobów? Nigdy więcej już tutaj nie wrócimy, obiecuję! — Wpatrywał się w niego z taką intensywnością, iż miał wrażenie, że przyprawi go to zaraz o ból głowy.

— Tak, tak, oczywiście, ale możemy tym razem użyć zaklęć, prawda? — Odwrócił wzrok, chwytając swoją różdżkę do ręki. Stanął następnie przy wyjściu, tuż obok już ubranego Syriusza, który objął go mocno w talii, jakby zaraz ktoś miałby go zaraz porwać.

    Syriusz nie kłamał i wraz z kilkoma brutalnymi zaklęciami obrócili w pył kilka kolejnych mauzoleum, w których znajdowały się dawno już znienawidzone resztki przodków rodu Black. Syriusz był w siódmym niebie, gdy tak skakał po skruszonych kamieniach grobowców. Wyglądał jak kapłan podczas rytualnego tańca, po którym w końcu będzie mógł poczuć się wolnym od toksycznej przeszłości, która wyżerała go od dziesiątek lat. Do całej tej sielanki dołączyły jego wręcz opętane krzyki i przekleństwa, skierowane do obrzydliwych krewnych.

    Harry obserwował jego działania, przechadzając się powoli po ścieżkach, nie chcąc ani na chwilę zgubić Syriusza z oczu. Nie mógł pozbyć się tego uczucia dumy i fascynacji w sobie. Nie przejmował się palącym miejscem na jego klatce piersiowej, czy też tym, iż jutro ujrzy fioletowe siniaki wokół swojej szyi. Nie to było teraz ważne. Fizyczne rany i tak był w stanie z łatwością wyleczyć z pomocą magii. To, czego był dzisiejszej nocy świadkiem jednak nigdy nie mogłoby być wyleczone magią. Mimo że na świetle prawa Syriusz wolnym człowiekiem był od dwóch lat, to i tak dopiero dzisiaj poczuł pełnię tego słowa. Wolność. Swoboda bycia sobą i wyrażanie siebie według własnych upodobań. Były to im tak długo nieznane pojęcia. Dzięki sobie nawzajem jednak poznali każdy aspekt ich znaczenia, każdą możliwość, jaką im to dawało, a co najważniejsze, fakt, że mogli darzyć się miłością, nie przejmując się czyjąkolwiek opinią. Harry pół roku temu pogodził się z faktem, że według czarodziejskiego świata był bohaterem, a wręcz celebrytą. A teraz, Syriusz raz na zawsze pogodził się ze swoją przeszłością, dzięki czemu mógł zacząć żyć pełnią teraźniejszości. Obaj nabrali dystansu do swoich ról, dzięki czemu już nic nie było w stanie stanąć im na drodze do szczęścia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> W sumie trochę nieświadomie zrobiłam tu sporo nawiązań do innych utworów literackich ~~(kiedy matura weszła za mocno)~~ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Tak jakoś wyszło.  
> Np. epitet „szklane domy”, który jest metaforą utopii z “Przedwiośnia” lub „plugawa padlina” — taki pisarski ‘easter egg’ do wiersza Charlesa Baudelaire’a.  
> Jest również wspomniane, że „ich wieczory były święte”, co jest nawiązaniem do wieczorów Josepha Granda z “Dżumy”.  
> Do wielu opisów zainspirowały mnie również teksty rapera o pseudonimie ‘Kartky’.  
> (Takie tam nieważne dla nikogo małe fun facty)
> 
> Ogólnie napisałam tego one-shota, gdyż potrzebowałam jakiejś odskoczni od wszystkich swoich innych prac; pragnęłam czegoś, czego napisania jeszcze nigdy się nie podjęłam. Nie wiem, czy mi się to udało, czy też nie, opinia należy do Was!  
> Plus, po maturach nie potrafiłam jakoś wrócić do pisania, wiecie, na nowo się wkręcić do codziennego pisania po trochu. Rozwinięcie tego pomysłu jednak mi pomogło.


End file.
